30 days of Klaine
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: 30 themes, 30 different drabbles. All Klaine :)
1. Sunset

**Hey people! I know what you're thinking… "Why is she starting a new story when she has two to work on already?" But well, I saw this and I just couldn't resist it. I won't put up something every day, but they'll pop up sometimes. Here's my very short drabble for Day 1 – Sunset. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful summer evening when Blaine and Kurt were lying on the grass of their favorite hill. The sun was about to set and the two boys were cuddled up close, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"Do you believe in forever?" Kurt whispered quietly as Blaine stroked his hair.

The dark haired boy looked down at him and frowned. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just… forever. Do you believe that you could spend your entire life loving one person only? You know… forever?"

Blaine smiled down at the boy, taking his eyes off the sunset for a moment. "Yeah," he answered softly. "I believe that if they both work hard enough for it, it can definitely last forever, and beyond that."

Two blue eyes looked up into Blaine's. "Do you believe in us forever?"

"Yes," Blaine replied at once. "I believe that we can make it through anything." He threaded his fingers through the soft hair. "I believe that, just like the sun, we'll have our ups and downs, like we've always had… But in the end, we'll always come back to each other and end up just as perfect as that…" He pointed at the sunset that had now turned the sky into the prettiest shade of pink.

Kurt cuddled closer into Blaine and smiled. He didn't say anything or move an inch until the sun was completely set and gone behind the horizon. He then turned in Blaine's arms and looked up into his hazel eyes. He leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine responded against Kurt's lips. The taller boy crawled up on top of his boyfriend to straddle his waist, pinning him down to the grass before leaning in and kissing him again, more passionate this time.

"Happy sixteen months," he whispered.

Blaine smiled as he locked eyes with Kurt once again. "Happy start of our forever…"

**I will follow the first person who tells me what theme I should do next. Here are the ones to pick from after day 1:**

**Beginning. Accusation. Restless. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal.****Companion. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Tremble. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.**** P****romise.****Simple. Future.**

**First person to post one of the words in a review, I'll do that one next :) Hugs!**


	2. Restless

**I told you that I wouldn't update every single day, but here's one at least :) The first request I got was "Restless", so that is what this is. There's a song in the middle of it. It's called "Tell me this night is over" by my favorite band, The Ark. I suggest you listen to it while reading since it's a gorgeous song, or at least read the lyrics carefully. Enjoy! :)**

Kurt couldn't sleep, he was too restless. Blaine had been on jour this particular evening and right in the middle of a steamy, long wanted make out session that was about to lead to something more, Blaine had gotten the call. There was a fire down at the local grocery store and around thirty people were trapped inside. Before Kurt had fully understood what was going on, Blaine had been out the door. But Kurt was used to it, this was the life of being engaged to a firefighter. Every night was an endless war against himself. He wanted to reach for the phone and call him, just to know that he was okay, but he knew he couldn't. Blaine was out there saving lives right now and as worried as Kurt was, he was also insanely proud of his fiancé.

He sighed as he got out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. It was two in the morning and four hours since Blaine had left. What was going on? Had someone died? Most importantly… was Blaine okay? Kurt put down the glass again and started walking around the house randomly. He suddenly found himself by the piano, sitting down and gracing the keys slowly. Blaine had taught him to play some things, but Kurt had been practicing more than his fiancé knew. The dark, lonely hours when Blaine was gone and Kurt was way too worried to sleep had been spent at the piano. He slowly started pushing the keys, playing out a soft melody, his fingers slipping only a few times. He barely noticed that he had started singing along because it wasn't him singing, it was his heart.

"_Why should it be so bad to be bad when it´s so hard to be anything at all? And why does everyone seem to forget__ w__hat it´s like to be all alone?_

_As soon as they__ h__ave got someone, oh it´s no fun__, i__t makes me want to vanish and die.__Maybe I´ll throw all my clothes__ i__nto a waterfall__ a__nd sit and spy while they all cry.__  
__You get so silly when you´re lonely__, a__nd you think that you´re the only__ w__ho´ll say__  
__I hope that someone´s going to call__ a__nd tell me this night is over__`cause I want to start living my life__ b__efore I get much older.__  
__Maybe you all would consider it a joke__ i__f I say that I hate myself.__But now and then__ w__hen I look into the mirror, __a__ll I see is a big mistake.__Well, I just want to be fun__, __just want to be the one__ w__ho makes you smile.__I just want to believe__ t__hat I could be something to someone.__  
__Am I the only one around here__ w__ho´s not going to live my life in fear?__  
__I hope that someone´s going to call__ a__nd tell me this night is over__`cause I want to start living my life__ b__efore I get much older.__  
__I don´t understand you!__And why would you?_

_Can you tell me__ w__hat is on my mind?__I don´t have words to say__ h__ow much I think I owe you.__We aren't going to live our lives in fear..._

_I hope that someone´s going to call__ a__nd tell me this night is over__`cause I want to start living my life__ b__efore I get much older…"_

Kurt was crying when he finished the song. Silent tears were running down his cheeks and he didn't even know why. He did have someone who loved him and someone he loved more than anything. But it was so hard to be in love when that person was risking his life every night. Some nights were worse than others, but most of the time, he just wanted someone to tell him that it was over and that he could fall asleep with Blaine next to him without being worried. It took everything he had not to break down every single day, but it was all worth it because Blaine was happy. That was what mattered.

"That was beautiful," a soft voice said from the doorway.

Kurt turned around and let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. "Blaine…" he whispered as he stood up and had reached the other man within a split second, wrapping him tight in his arms.

Blaine hugged him back and buried his head in the crook of his neck. "I'll always be coming back, honey. Never leaving you…" Somehow, Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was scared of and he knew exactly what to say to make Kurt feel better.

The taller man instantly relaxed in Blaine's arms and suddenly, everything felt okay. Blaine would always come back home to him, he was sure of it.

**So, first person to give me a word.**

**Beginning. Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal.****Companion. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Tremble. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.**** P****romise.****Simple. Future.**

**See you later, alligator!**


	3. Companion

**So, I'm sorry that it took a while, but here is the next one. It's "Companion" and I know this doesn't really count, but if Kurt **_**would **_**have gone with Blaine, it would have fit better I guess… But hey, it works :)**

**WARNING: Contains mention of sex. Nothing graphic though.**

"Artie is holding an after party at Breadstix. Would you… _accompany_ me?" Blaine asked, his eyes shining with tears, hope and pure relief that he had been forgiven. Kurt's eyes were sparkling too, but with something else that could only be seen as determination and lust.

"No," he said and Blaine's face fell immediately. "I want to go to your house." Blaine was confused for a moment before understanding. Kurt wanted to go to his house, where they would be completely alone. Blaine swallowed thickly as he looked deep into the blue oceans that were Kurt's eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

Kurt laughed a little as he cupped Blaine's cheek with one hand. "I love you and I'm ready, I want to give myself to you completely."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "It's a big step for us," he whispered softly, lacing his fingers with Kurt's on one hand. "Are you sure it's what you want? I'm not going to pressure you into anything."

"I want it. I want _you_," Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded and smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Come on," he said, tugging on Kurt's hand that was still linked with his own. "Let's go back to my place."

The car ride back wasn't exactly awkward, but it might have been if they wouldn't have had two different cars. Blaine waited outside the house and watched Kurt pull up on the driveway. Their hands automatically linked as soon as they could and they walked up to the house in silence, no words necessary. Blaine opened the door and still silent, they walked up to Blaine's room, closing the door behind them. And then the moment had arrived. Blaine slowly turned around, his heart beating fast. But as he met Kurt's eyes, he couldn't remember what he was scared of. Here he had the most beautiful, passionate, clever, sexy, amazing boy he had ever met. This boy was about to take his virginity and give up his own in return. He walked up to him with slow steps and it felt as if time had stopped. The lights were slightly dimmed and the air was thick with anticipation and a little bit of fear.

"Don't be scared," Blaine said, slipping an arm around Kurt' waist and tugging him closer. "You're amazing and I'm honored to be your first just as well as I'm honored that you let me be your first."

"My first and last. My only love," Kurt whispered, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

"You don't ever have to, I'm yours forever," Blaine smiled, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hipbone.

Their lips met and that was it, it really was. After that night, they were each other's. It was forever and they knew it.

**The first person to pick one gets what they want for the next one :)**

**Beginning. Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Tremble. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.**** P****romise.****Simple. Future.**


	4. Beginning

**For all of you who are reading any of my stories, I'm really sorry, but I've been SO busy :/ I'm going to try to put up another chapter of "Owner of my heart" pretty soon, so stay tuned, guys. This chapter tackles the subject of "Beginning" and well, it's pretty obvious what I chose. So yeah, enjoy!**

"We should practice," Blaine said and gosh, he was adorable when he blushed.

Kurt didn't know what got into him, maybe it was the deep desire to kiss Blaine again, but he gathered up some courage and smirked playfully.

"I thought we were." It didn't take more than a split second before their lips were connected again. It was hotter this time, more desperate. It was tongue dancing with another wet tongue. It was lips sliding slickly and teeth nibbling. It was Blaine's fingers curling into Kurt's hair while slowly making his way towards straddling Kurt's lap.

After a few minutes of intense making out, they finally slowed down, although Blaine was still pressing gentle pecks to Kurt's lips, which the taller boy accepted happily.

"Why haven't we been doing this for months already?" Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine finally pulled back all the way so he could look Kurt in the eye, his face washed over with shame. "I'm sorry," he said as a soft thumb grazed over the other boy's pale cheek. "I couldn't do it unless I knew for sure that it was what I wanted. But now I'm sure. You-You're so special, Kurt, and I'm really sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."

Kurt shook his head and pulled him in for another soft, lingering kiss.

"It's okay, sweetie," he said and smiled as Blaine blushed at the pet name. "So…" he said, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward. "What are we now?"

Blaine bit on his own kiss-swollen bottom lip and searched for Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together when he found it. "I was hoping that maybe… you'd be my boyfriend?" he asked quietly, blushing at his own words.

Kurt let out a relieved laugh and smiled happily. "I've been dreaming about being your boyfriend since the day we met."

"So is that a-"

"Yes!" Kurt cut him off. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, of course I will."

Blaine grinned wider than ever before and leaned in for a few more light kisses. Kurt practically melted against Blaine as he rested his hands on his boyfriend's (!) muscular chest, scratching lightly.

"You taste like coffee…" he mumbled lazily as his tongue darted out to lick across Blaine's top lip, tasting him more properly.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat and his hazel eyes shot open to meet Kurt's ocean blue ones and just as Kurt was about to apologize for being too forward, Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

"It's not too forward," he said with a small smile, just as if he had read Kurt's mind. "It's actually… it's really hot."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, surprised by the compliment, but with a big smile plastered onto his face.

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed.

"Guys, Warbler emergency meet- oh…" Both Nick and Jeff stopped, as if frozen in their steps when they saw Blaine straddling Kurt's lap. At the same time, the two of them broke out into huge grins and high-fived.

"Finally!" Jeff laughed.

"We'll just leave you two to making out. I'm sure you can be excused for this."

"Have fun and use protection!" Jeff said as they walked out, gushing with each other.

Once they were gone, Kurt groaned as his head fell down to Blaine's shoulder.

"As soon as I get my first ever boyfriend, something has to ruin the moment," he whined.

"It's alright," Blaine chuckled as he got off Kurt's lap. "Come on, boyfriend. Let's be rebellious and skip Warbler practice today."

Kurt sighed and stood up, but immediately felt a little better when Blaine's fingers tangled with his own.

"There's only one bad thing about this though…" Blaine said softly as they were walking out of the room.

Kurt frowned, feeling very confused. "What do you mean?"

"We have to tell your dad."

**I would like to thank ****GleeAddict98 for her amazing review. THANK YOU! :)**

**You know the roll by now!**

**Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Tremble. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.**** P****romise.****Simple. Future.**


	5. Tremble

**This one is a very special type of writing that I have pretty much never done before, so yeah… I hope you'll like it :) It's for Tremble!**

**WARNING: Sexual themes, although nothing graphic.**

Fingers were trembling over sweaty skin and popping up the few buttons that were still locked. The room was insanely hot and the air was practically oozing with sex. It all felt so right, yet so wrong.

The other man's touch was intoxicating and he knows. He knows that he shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have contacted this man at all. He had known that this would happen all day, the entire drive over, he had known that he would end up having sex. And yet, he had let it happen. He let someone else touch him like no one else but Kurt had before…

_Kurt_. Tears prickled in his eyes as the other man pounded into him over and over again, harder, _harder_! He couldn't bring himself to tell the man to stop. He wanted to, but he couldn't. It felt too good.

He let out a long moan, mixed with a whimper, which made the other man smirk and thrust harder, rougher, _harder_. They were both getting close to the edge and he almost lost it completely when the other man- Wait, name, what was it? Elijah? Eli. _Eli_'s lips closed over the skin of his neck and started sucking a hickey to the sensitive spot. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. _Kurt. _Kurt always sucked on his neck on that exact spot right before they came in unison.

But there was something inside of him that was still supporting his choice of doing this.

_Kurt doesn't care. Kurt has his own life now. You're not a part of it. You're alone._

He decides to listen to this inner demon. The devil of his consciousness. But now he was a devil, too, right? A cheater. Kurt would never take him back anyway after this.

With the demon's words stuck in his head, he allowed himself to come, wrapping himself up in pleasure. Eli came shortly after, falling down on top of him when he was done.

He closed his eyes and pretended Kurt was on top of him. Their steady heartbeats beating in unison, like they would for the rest of their lives. Marriage and children and Broadway and forever. That was what he wanted. With Kurt.

His eyes fluttered open again so he could find Kurt's lips and kiss them in the afterglow. But the body on top of him wasn't Kurt. The eyes he met weren't blue, they were dark brown.

_Blaine, what have you done?_

**You know the roll by now.**

**Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.**** P****romise.****Simple. Future.**


	6. Promise

**Here's day number six! The theme is "Promise" and as you might guess, it's going to be the fluffiest fluff ever. Also, I would like to thank AlaskaMarina for the sweetest review I have ever received and it was on this story :) A big thanks to my friend Debra who edited this chapter, you're the best. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: Contains mentions of sex, although nothing graphic.**

Blaine was so tired and sick of everything. He had just finished a horrible day at work and all he wanted was to curl into his comfortable bed and never have to move again. As soon as he stepped out from the building, rain had started pouring down, instantaneously ruining his coat. He swore under his breath when he wasn't able to find his umbrella so he decided to run towards the subway station quickly. He was forced to watch the train move away just as he entered the platform. He sighed and leaned against the wall as tried to catch his breath. He wiped off his hands on his expensive coat that was already ruined by the rain and picked up his phone to quickly send off a text to Kurt, telling him that he'd be late home.

Kurt always got off work earlier than Blaine did and since he enjoyed cooking, he almost always had dinner ready for Blaine when he came home. What Blaine loved the most about it though was the fact that they had a home of their own. _Together._ It amazed Blaine how far they had come since they met that day at the staircase in Dalton. Seven years since they met now, a little over six years since they started dating and about four years since they moved in together. Everything was perfect and their life was just like Blaine would have hoped it would turn out. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed.

_That's okay, I'll just keep the food warm for us :) See you soon, honey xx –K_

Blaine smiled and typed out a short reply before tucking his phone back into his pocket. It was funny how Kurt could still make his heart flutter by just the smallest of things. They were still ridiculously in love and Blaine hoped that would never change.

Luckily, the next subway came rather quickly and Blaine was home about twenty minutes later with his hair now curly and wet from the rain and clothes entirely soaked and dripping. He stepped inside and sighed heavily as he immediately started undressing from his wet clothes.

"I'm home!" he said loudly as he struggled to remove his cardigan. Kurt came out in the hallway, dressed in simple yoga pants that Blaine had gotten him last Christmas because his ass looked fantastic in them and a big, brown sweatshirt with a wide neck that was several sizes too large and showed off his long, creamy neck, along with one of his shoulders. His hair was still slightly styled from the day that had just gone by, but it was obvious that he hadn't bothered to fix it to perfection again. Blaine froze in his movements as he saw his boyfriend and took in the beautiful sight of the boy he loved. Lit candles were casting light onto the gorgeous man and made him look even more stunning, if that were even possible.

Kurt was looking back at him curiously. "Blaine, are you okay? You look like you just got struck by lightning, except you're soaking wet instead of burned," he chuckled and walked up to him. "Here, let me help you." Kurt slowly helped him out of his cardigan and Blaine raised an eyebrow when Kurt pulled off his undershirt as well.

"Are we getting naked already?" he grinned and gripped Kurt's hips seductively.

Kurt hummed and smirked. "Later, babe. Right now, you need to get in the shower and I'll get the food ready, okay?"

Blaine pouted. "Fine," he sighed and gave Kurt a small peck on the lips. He swayed his hips as he walked off to the shower and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Keep that up and you're not getting any tonight," he warned before disappearing into the kitchen.

An hour or so later, they were finished with dinner and Blaine had done the dishes. They were cuddling on the couch, and Kurt was reading Vogue while he had Blaine peeking over his shoulder.

"Blaine, could you go get me my cozy blanket? It should be on the bed…" Kurt asked, clearly occupied with his magazine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt's head before standing up. "Only because I love you so much."

He saw Kurt smile slightly before he stood up and walked into the bedroom. The blanket was on the bed, just like Kurt had said. But there was something on top of the blanket. A small post it note that was turned upside down and a small, blue box with gold details was resting next to it. Blaine frowned and took up the tiny box, opening it curiously. Inside it was a ring, a beautiful, thick gold ring with small silver details. Blaine had no idea what this was supposed to mean, so he picked up the tiny post-it and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw what it said.

-_There_ _is just one promise left to make now. Will you marry me?_-

"It's not the world's best proposal," Kurt's voice came from the doorway where he was standing and watching Blaine. He slowly started walking towards his boyfriend and took the box from his hands, getting down on one knee in front of him and taking one of his hands into his own. "But it's a promise… I want to be your husband, Blaine Anderson. I want to be with you forever and grow old with you. I promise to always love you and be your equal. I promise to always be there for you when you need me and that you can tell me anything." Both of them were teary eyed as Kurt spoke softly. "I promise to be a good father to our future children and to still try to keep us both sexually satisfied," he chuckled and brought Blaine's hand to his lips to press a small kiss to it. "I promise to always be yours, never anyone else's." He took a deep breath and looked Blaine right in the eye. "Blaine Devon Anderson… Will you marry me?"

The other man looked at Kurt for a long moment before nodding and letting out a choked sob. "Y-Yes," he breathed. "Yes, yes I will."

Kurt slid the ring onto Blaine's finger and was suddenly on his feet pressing their lips together instantly. They kissed for a full minute before pulling back only to bury their heads in the other's shoulder and hugging for aa while. When they finally pulled back, they were both crying and giggling.

"I can't believe we're engaged," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed and nodded. "I know… I should call my dad."

Blaine hummed and started pressing small kisses up and down Kurt's exposed neck. "Or we can make love for the first time as fiancés and you can call him tomorrow?" he murmured.

Kurt gasped slightly and gripped at the front of Blaine's plain navy t-shirt. "O-Okay," he agreed. They fell down onto the bed in a hot mess of hands trembling and whispered promises. And that really was it. They had forever now and they wouldn't waste a second of it.

**You know what to do!**

**Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Denial.****Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.****Simple. Future.**


	7. Denial

**Hey people! Day number 7 is "Denial" and no, it's not going to be as dirty as it sounds. It has some light sexual talk, but that's all. I hope you'll like it :)**

**(Also, all of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm really sorry. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible!)**

Blaine flopped down on the king size bed they had treated themselves to on their eight year anniversary and sighed heavily. He was exhausted from a full week of work and taking care of his three children every afternoon. Kurt always worked later than him and generally came home around nine, which would be in about ten minutes. After that, they usually just went to bed. They were too tired to talk more than a few minutes right before they fell asleep in each other's arms, both equally exhausted. They didn't have time for anything other than work, eat, children, sleep. It was their everyday now and it was just the way it had to be.

The first time they had decided to finally find a surrogate was a few months before their wedding. It had been a stressful time, but once their daughter, Melissa, was born, it was all worth it. They had used Blaine's sperm, so the baby girl had his dark curls and big eyes, although they were green, just like her biological mother. She had become three years old before they decided to have another child, this time using Kurt's sperm. They named the baby Elijah before he was even born, but what they hadn't expected was when the doctor announced that Marie was pregnant with twins. But she was, so after nine months, they were blessed with both Elijah, who had Maria's light blonde hair and Kurt's green-brown eyes, and Sarah, who had Kurt's chestnut hair and pale skin, but Maria's bright blue eyes.

Now, Melissa was five and the twins were almost two years old. As much as the two men loved their children, they still thought it was a little too much with three when they had wanted two. But it had happened and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Blaine was almost asleep when he finally heard the door open and close as Kurt entered the house. Blaine smiled sleepily and forced himself to stay awake for a few more minutes so he could kiss his husband goodnight. Ten minutes later, Blaine felt the bed move as the other man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey you," he whispered and planted a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's arms tighter around his chest, cuddling close into the embrace.

"Hi." Blaine brought one of Kurt's hands up to his mouth and kissed it gently a few times before dropping it and turning in Kurt's arms to face his love.

"I missed you even more than usually today," Blaine sighed and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I know, honey," Kurt said quietly. "The feeling is mutual." There was a small pause when they just gazed at each other before Kurt continued. "So, how were the kids today? Did Elijah eat more today?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he did. They were very good today actually. But energetic, so I'm quite drained now," he said with a sleepy smile.

Kurt smiled back and planted a kiss to his lips. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, babe."

Something sparkled inside of Blaine when Kurt called him 'babe' so casually. Now a days, it was more of 'honey', 'sweetie' or sometimes 'baby'. But never 'babe'. Now though, when the word slipped from Kurt's lips, a flood of memories streamed through Blaine's head. Most of them were things he wouldn't share with anyone but Kurt because they were so intimate and private.

Blaine couldn't help but to pull the other man in for one more kiss, longer this time. God, it had been a long time since they had kissed like this. Weeks, maybe months. Actually, it had probably been about five weeks since they had sex and suddenly, Blaine's body became very aware of that as it warmed up significantly under Kurt's touch. The taller man chuckled against his lips as Blaine tried sliding closer to rub up against him.

"Not now," he mumbled, but made no effort to pull back.

"Then when?" Blaine whined, already hard after going so long without any relief.

Kurt laughed, clearly amused by Blaine's obvious _problem _down there and kissed him a few more times, light and playful. "Well, what if I said that I booked a hotel room for us this weekend and that Rachel and Finn are babysitting here for us?"

Blaine's eyes lit up as he looked at his husband. "Really!?" he squealed. When Kurt nodded, Blaine kissed him again, firmer and more passionately. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said between kisses.

Kurt giggled and accepted the smooches happily. "So, do you think you can hold it until tomorrow night?" he asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow _night_?" Blaine asked with a smirk. "You don't think I'm going to completely ravish you as soon as we get into that hotel room?"

Kurt poked him in the side and laughed. "And you're supposed to be a parent."

"Hey, I'm an awesome parent!" Blaine protested a little too loudly. There was a moment of silence before the crying started.

"Well then, _awesome parent_, go take care of your kids," Kurt said with a smile and a light push in his side.

Blaine pouted playfully and jumped out of bed so he could go and sing to the babies. Kurt laid there for a moment, a happy smile painted across his face before he stood up to go and help Blaine with the children. It was _their_ kids, after all.

**Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Transformation. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.****Simple. Future.**


	8. Transformation

**About this chapter: It is written in diary form. It's Blaine writing in his diary, that he calls "Emily". So yeah, I think that's all you need to know. If you have more questions, just ask in a review and I'll reply (don't review as an anon though if you have a question!). Also, I would love if all the readers of this would review so I could get a boost to write some more :) Enjoy!**

_July 11__th__ 2013_

_Dear Emily,_

_I have changed. I can just feel it. I mean, I already knew before that everyone and everything changes, but it just suddenly became so obvious. I was sitting in the forest by myself with my guitar when it happened. In two weeks, I will be out from rotten Ohio and off to New York with Kurt… It feels surreal to finally be here, with my future only 14 days away. I just wrote a song about it actually while I was sitting in the forest. It turned out pretty good, so I'll probably play it to Kurt when we're all settled in New York. God, I miss him so much…It's quite ridiculous because I've only been away from him for a few days so far, but I'm so lonely here. My cousins who I'm supposed to hang out with are disgusted by my "choice of lifestyle". I don't even care anymore, I'll be out of here soon enough. I can't even text or call Kurt from here, my phone doesn't get any reception. I just miss him more than ever right now. I keep looking at the background picture of him on my phone. Oh, I got off track, didn't I? That usually happens when I talk about him, hehe…_

_Anyway, back to the subject. I have changed. I'm so much more mature now than I was a year ago. Back then, I was just a boy with dreams of a future. I didn't know anything about it. Now, I know that I'll be going to NYU for a major in songwriting, I know that I'll be living in a small apartment with the love of my life and I know that I'm going to be engaged next week. Well, if he says yes. I'm really nervous, you know? Maybe he'll think it's too early? Ugh, Blaine, stop it! You need to stay positive! He'll probably say yes. And I already have Mr. Hummel's blessing, which makes me feel slightly calmer. My point is that a year ago, I never would have even thought of asking him to marry me. Of course, we hadn't been dating for as long either, but that's beside the point. Being away from Kurt physically has been tough, but probably kind of good for me as well. I've always been quite independent, but this is something I can't fully explain. I feel 110% ready to face my future. Now all I have to do is hope that he says yes. I mean, I'll still love him even if he says no, but it would be amazing to be able to slide that ring onto his finger… I have to go now. I have to practice the song I wrote earlier. See you when I'm finally in the future!_

_Love, Blaine_

:)

_July 26__th__ 2013_

_Dear Emily,_

_He said yes. I am officially the luckiest man on earth. I can't tell you much more right now because Kurt is naked on the bed and he's looking way too sexy to resist. Thank you for everything._

_Love, Blaine_

**Accusation. Snowflake. Haze.****Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.****Simple. Future.**


	9. Haze

**Hey! It's been forever, hasn't it? Well, I'm back from the U.S. now anyway and hopefully, I will have some more time to write. Like always though, I won't promise anything.**

**This was written for day nine: "Haze". I took this word as like when there's a haze in your brain and mind. Like the beginning of this chapter basically.**

**WARNING: Major character death and injuries. Keep the tissues close.**

Blaine didn't know if he could open his eyes. Everything was heavy, especially his head and eyelids. He couldn't remember much, but the surface below him didn't feel like the comfy mattress he was used to. It was a cold stone floor and it was soaked with some type of liquid. It smelled like urine and when trying to move a little bit, he realized that urine was exactly what it was. His pants and underwear felt wet, although so did his forehead. Maybe he was just soaked in water? That's what it felt like.

He understood that the only way to find out was to open his eyes, but he didn't know if he could quite yet. He took another minute to let his senses figure out his surroundings. It was dark for sure because even though his eyes were closed, they couldn't detect any signs of light. The air was cold and it suddenly hit him that his hands were tied together. What had happened?

Kidnapped. He had been kidnapped, hadn't he? Yes, he remembered now. They had taken him in the dark alley outside of Scandals, asked him things about his father and money or something like that and then taken him with. There was nothing but darkness and a loud, desperate shout for help after that. But… that shout in his memory didn't sound like himself. No, the voice was higher, it sounded almost like-

"Kurt!" His eyes immediately shot open, completely ignoring the extreme headache he had. He found Kurt within a split second, lying on the floor. His hands were also tied up and there were multiple trails of blood coming from his head, running down his beautifully pale face. Despite the pain, he scooted closer to Kurt and unsuccessfully tried to free his own hands from the rope. Adding to the wetness of blood on his face, Blaine was now also crying. He made himself lay down on his side so he could be face to face with Kurt.

"Kurt, baby?" he asked with a small, broken voice. "Please open your eyes. I know it's hard, but please look at me. I need to know that you're okay." Quite frankly, Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was even breathing at this point. He seemed to have some pretty severe head injuries, but Blaine couldn't think like that. He had to remain positive because if he gave up hope, his whole world would go under. Luckily, he didn't have to think about that because slowly, extremely slowly, Kurt's eyes opened. Blaine let out a sigh of relief through his tears.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm considering the situation they were in.

"I-I don't know," Blaine whispered with a broken sob. "I just know we- we got taken and b-beaten by some guys and I'm so sorry, Kurt. This isn't even about you and I-I'm just so sorry." Blaine couldn't believe how he'd let this happen to Kurt at all. He promised he would take care of the other boy for as long as he lived and he'd broken the promise two years into their relationship.

"Hey," Kurt said and it immediately made Blaine stop ranting. "We're here together, okay? We promised we'd be here for each other and we are." The simple and true nature of that statement almost made Blaine cry even harder. Instead, he just nodded and scooted impossibly closer to Kurt. All he wanted was to hold the other man as safely as he could, but the rope holding his hands together made that completely impossible. All he could do for right now was to simply be there.

"We'll make it through," he whispered softly. Kurt simply nodded and the faintest of smiles appeared on his split lip.

"I remember what I told you after I was elected prom queen at McKinley…" His eyes slid shut as he spoke and he was imagining the scenario before his eyes. "That they can't touch us or what we have. I still believe that, Blaine," he whispered.

"I do too," Blaine responded, closing his own eyes. They were silent for a moment before Blaine had to bring up their current situation. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Kurt opened his eyes weakly once more and looked at Blaine with a tired gaze. "You kiss me, tell me that you love me and then you try to get out of here. If they threaten you, give them what they want. It's only money after all and the police can probably get it back later anyway. Okay?"

Blaine frowned and eyed Kurt as he shook his head. "N-No. I'm going to help you out too," he said firmly. "We-We're going to get out of here."

Kurt's smile grew a little bit as he heard what Blaine said. "I always loved your optimism, sweetie. But I just really want you to kiss me one last time and then go live your life, alright?" Kurt's eyelids were growing heavier and his head felt as if it was melting almost. He knew this was how his life was going to end and even though he hated the fact that he barely got to live it, he still felt at peace being with the man he had planned to spend the rest of his life with. "Tell my dad that I love him and that I'm really sorry," he whispered. "And promise me you'll get out of here."

Blaine was a wreck. What could he say? What could he do? His boyfriend was dying. His best friend, his soul mate, his _everything_ was dying. Deep inside, he knew he couldn't stop it since he didn't even have his hands free, so he did what Kurt asked him for. He kissed him hard and passionate, not caring at all that his lip was hurting from being bruised.

"I love you," he murmured against Kurt's lips. "I love you I love you I love you. You-You're going to make it, baby. I-I'll help you and-"

The older boy cut him off with another kiss on the lips. "It's okay, Blaine. I love you too and I'll be okay here. Just make sure my dad eats healthy for me, yeah? I'll still be with you." Kurt rested his head against the stone floor again and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He was still smiling though and it all made him look just as peaceful as he felt.

"This isn't meant to be," Blaine said through a wrecked sob and a few tears dropped down to join the pool of blood from Kurt's head on the floor.

"I don't think it is either. But it's happening and we can't change that. Courage, Blaine," he said, his voice small but firm.

"Courage," the crying man repeated. "C-Courage."

"Courage," Kurt whispered one more time and that word became the last thing to ever be said by Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

The following morning, people all over the world heard about the boy who managed to escape his kidnappers even though he suffered from a severe head injury and about the boy who was killed by the same kidnappers.

Nothing was ever quite the same after that, but life went on. Blaine went to become a Broadway star along with Rachel. After many years of trying to let go of his long lost love, Blaine got married to James, a guy he met in New York who helped him through his heartache. They adopted two kids and really did live a good life together. Rachel married her high school sweetheart Finn, who took over Burt's tire shop. Burt and Carole both lived healthy and happy lives until they passed away from nothing but age.

Every year on Kurt's death day, the Hudmel family plus Blaine would all gather in Ohio so they could visit the graveyard, which was always followed by watching _The Wizard of Oz _and _Wicked_, Kurt's favorite musicals. Burt was the one who insisted on watching _The Wizard of Oz_ first though. It had been Elizabeth Hummel's favorite as well and somehow, it was a little bit comforting to know that his wife and son had both died on the same day, although many years apart. It brought him some type of closure that he couldn't quite explain.

Elizabeth was up there with him right now and she was so proud of her son for the man he managed to become, even at the young age of eighteen. Soon, Burt would be there as well with them but until then, he had another family to take care of. And even though things were never as good as they would have been, they were okay.

**You guys know how this works. Pick one!**

**Accusation. Snowflake. Flame.****Formal. Move.****Silver.****Prepared.****Knowledge. Wind.****Order. Thanks.****Look. Summer. Mad. Thousand. Outside. Winter. Diamond. Letters.****Simple. Future.**

**This is the first time I have ever written a major character death and I would really like to know what you guys think. Since I love Kurt so much, this was insanely difficult to write and I won't pretend that I didn't cry. Reviews are gold.**

**I would also kind of like to dedicate this to Cory Monteith, who will be so terribly missed. While writing the last part of this chapter, I thought a lot about him. Rest in peace, Cory. We miss you already.**


End file.
